


The Family Representative(s)

by bokayjunkie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, and she will cut a bitch if you mess with felicity, oh also dragon lady is in this but i really didn't want to tag her, thea does not like the dragon lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: “Miss Smoak declines to make any comments at this time.”In which Oliver and Thea do not appreciate it when Susan tries to mask her reporter agenda with innocent conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all rushed and not beta'd so please forgive any errors. I wanted to get this out before tonight's ep aired, but I'm bad at writing on a one day deadline. 
> 
> This is a little scene I kept thinking about and really wanted to see something like it on the show. Or maybe I just need my Felicity/Thea fix. Also, I am very inspired by Thea's dislike of Susan. 
> 
> Takes place at some point post 5x13 (and possibly 5x14 depending on how that episode goes) But no spoilers involved.

“Hey, thanks for waiting up.” Thea said in way of greeting.

Felicity smiled at the young girl. “No problem, I know you’re busy.”

“Yeah, things are a bit hectic. Never again am I taking three weeks off.”

“You sure it’s okay for you to go out? I don’t want to keep you from your work.”

“No, please take me out. It feels like I haven’t left this office in days. I need to have a conversation that doesn’t involve zoning approvals.”

Thea shook her head, putting away all thoughts of work. She let out a deep sigh and smiled at Felicity. “Besides, I want us to catch up.  I feel  like the only time I see you is when there’s an attack on the city.”

“That  is kind of  our job.”

“Yeah but it shouldn’t be the only thing we talk about.” She insisted, looping her arms around hers. Then she murmured, “Plus, you need a break from all the testosterone in the bunker.”

“That I can agree on.” Felicity nodded.

The two made their way out in the hallway, towards the elevators, when Thea stopped. She tightened her lock on Felicity’s arm as the two stood in front of Oliver and his company.

“Felicity.” Oliver said, surprise and delight in his tone upon seeing her. For a moment, he forgot who he was with until he felt his a squeeze on his hand.  He glanced to his companion and his expression immediately cooled upon seeing the inquisitive look on Susan William’s face  .

Felicity tensed, herself. It was easy to see Oliver in the bunker, when they were  just  team mates, saving the city.  But it was completely different to see him outside of that, especially when he has his girlfriend next to him  . Boy, did that thought leave a bitter taste.

Oliver turned his attention back to the two women in front of him and smiled. “Hey, it’s nice to see you.”

“Hi…you too.” Felicity said, giving him an awkward smile.  It's always weird having to pretend like she and Oliver didn’t have any kind of relationship anymore when they’re in public  . What with how they can still fall into an easy banter when they work together at night.

“And Susan…” she said,  carefully  , looking at the woman standing next to him.

“Hi.”  Susan gave her a kind smile, although there was a calculating look on her face as her eyes looked back and forth between her and Oliver  .

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked. His eyes darted to Thea and then back down at their linked arms. “Are you guys going out somewhere?”

“Um, yep. Thea and I are going out to lunch.”

Oliver smiled  warmly  at the two of them. He always felt a sense of warmth and peace whenever he sees the two most important women in his life together.

“Oh, I didn’t know you two were close.” Susan commented, her tone was casual but there was a hint of judgement to it.

“We are.” Thea stated, tightening her grip on Felicity’s arm. “Felicity’s my best friend. She’s  practically  my _sister_.”

There was an awkward pause among the group.  Felicity looked away, avoiding any eye contact with Susan while Oliver sent a warning look to his sister’s direction  . Thea didn’t deter, though, she kept her gaze steady on Susan. The two looked like they were having a staring battle.

“That’s sweet.” Susan responded. Her attention then turned to Felicity, a sly smile on her lips. “It’s nice to see you out, though. I’m sure things have been difficult for you ever since Detective Malone’s disappearance.”

Everyone tensed at the mention of his name.  Felicity was still unable to look at them, though this time it was with the hollow memory of Billy that kept her from paying attention  . Oliver had his attention turn to Susan, sending her a warning look. Thea, herself, glared at the women.

Susan didn’t seem to take notice in the Queen sibling’s looks as she continued to pay attention to Felicity  .

“It must be hard, you guys looked pretty serious back at the Christmas party.” She continued as she analyzed Felicity’s reaction. “He’s been gone for about a month now and the ACU isn’t confident that he’s still alive. How do you feel about that?”

A threatening look crossed Oliver’s face at her intrusive question. He was about to make a comment when Thea beat him to it.

“Miss Smoak declines to make any comments  regarding  Detective Malone.” Thea said in a professional tone, though the warning behind it was clear.

Susan didn’t falter, though. “I’m not looking for a comment, I’m  just  asking how she is.”

“And as you can see, she’s fine.”

“Yes.” She commented, taking another glance at Felicity.  “You  certainly  look fine for someone who’s boyfriend went missing and  probably  fell victim to Prometheus  .”

“Susan, that’s enough.” The low growl from Oliver that resembles the Arrow’s growl. It was enough to snap Susan out of her reporter mode and looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“As I’ve said,” Thea hissed. “Miss Smoak declines to comment.”

Susan looked at her, giving her a condescending smile. “Are you her friend or her representative?”

“I’m both, seeing as how nosy reporters don’t know any common decency.” Thea then looked at her brother. “You should  really  put a muzzle on your girlfriend, Ollie.

Susan let out a scoff, rolling her eyes. Oliver sent Thea a look, but his sister didn’t back down. He couldn’t fault her, Susan went over the line, he knew that.

He glanced at Felicity, who still had a far away look on her face. She must have sensed his gaze as her eyes met his.

“Felicity…” he started with a soft tone, intending to apologize for Susan’s behavior.

Thea interrupted him. “Miss Smoak declines to make any comments  at this time  .”

Oliver looked at her, startled at her response. “Thea, wha-“

“Miss Smoak declines to make any comments  at this time  .” She repeated more  forcefully  . She gave him a warning tone, letting him know she's upset with him as well.  Really  it was a direct response to Susan’s presence and rude inquiry, but at this moment he’s also associated with that feeling  .

Oliver wanted to argue with her, but the look on her face made him stop. He knew his sister is still upset with his current relationship. Though he can’t blame her, he’s a little bit upset with Susan right now for trying to put Felicity on the spot.

He felt a pang of guilt in his heart thinking about how he had wronged Felicity, again.  They haven’t spoken much about it,  mainly  because Felicity always avoids the topic and is always fast to free him of his shame  . It didn’t matter though, he will always carry with a heavy heart how he had taken the life of someone she cared about.

His gaze went back to Felicity, his expression apologetic. She gave him a small smile, that assurance she always gives him whenever his conscience got the best of him. It was small, but it was there. Even if her face looked sad, her eyes said everything else. She’s telling him she knew it wasn’t his fault, that she never blamed him. She could be referring to Billy or to Susan’s behavior, either way she never blames him.

He still doesn’t believe her. He’s letting her know now, the look in his eyes conveying his message. It doesn’t matter how many times she says it, he could never take back Billy’s life. He could never forgive himself for doing that to an innocent man, a good man from what she’s told him.

Oliver let out a sigh as Felicity held his gaze, a soft smile on her face. He could never understand how she still see the good in him.

“Okay, no, that’s enough.” Thea’s voice broke their connection.

Oliver and Felicity jerked their gaze away from each other and looked at Thea  questioningly  .

“You’re not allowed to do that anymore.” She warned.

“Do what?” Oliver asked.

“That thing where you guys have an entire conversation by looking at each other.”

“Thea, what are you –“

“It doesn’t matter.” She interrupted him, tugging Felicity by their linked arms. “Because like I said, Miss Smoak declines to make any comments. If you want to talk to her, then you can set up an appointment through me. But let me save you the trouble because the answer’s gonna be No.”

Without waiting for a response, Thea pulled Felicity along, walking down the hallway and entered the elevator  .

“Okay, Thea, that was a bit much don’t you think.” Felicity noted.

“Whatever he deserves it.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oliver didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Oliver needs to teach his girlfriend some manners.” She pointed out. “And why are you defending him anyway? His girlfriend’s the one trying to cause trouble.”

“Because it’s not Oliver’s fault and Susan’s  just  …” Felicity trailed off, not  really  knowing what to say.

“Exactly, Susan is _ just  _ .” Thea muttered. “Ugh, I can’t believe he’s going out with that Dragon Lady.”

“Maybe  you should give her a chance.” She suggested  gently.

“Give her a chance?!” Thea screeched. “Did you not  just  see what she was trying to do up there?”

“Okay, she may not exactly be pleasant, but Oliver  really  likes her. He seems happy with her.”

She scoffed. “Please, he’s not happy. He’s never gonna be  truly  happy unless he’s with you.”

“Thea…”

“I know, I know, you don’t want to talk about you and Ollie. You never do.” She sighed. “Sorry, that woman just really makes me…” she let out a small growl as her entire body tensed causing her grip on Felicity’s arm to tighten.

“Okay, Thea, circulation cutting here.” Felicity cautioned, pulling her arm away from her. “It’s a good thing we’re going to lunch because  I think  being in City Hall is bringing back your bloodlust. Let’s get out of here and go get some Red.”

Thea let out a heavy breath of relief. “God yes.”

* * *

“Wow, your sister can be  really  dramatic.”  Susan let out a chuckle as she watched the elevator doors close with Thea and Felicity inside  . “Come one, we should get to lunch too.”

Susan made a move to leave when a firm grip on her arm stopped her. She looked back to see Oliver giving her a threatening look.

“Oliver, wha –“

“You do not talk like that to Felicity, _ever_.” He enunciated, his tone low and menacing.

Susan’s eyes widened. “I wasn’t…” she stammered. “I was  just  asking…”

“I know what you were doing.” He growled. “And I don’t appreciate you trying to attack her like that.”

“I wasn’t attacking, Oliver.” She said, her voice starting to steady as she controlled her reaction to him. “It was a friendly inquiry.”

"You know as well that wasn't what you were doing."

"Oliver, please." she said in a gentle tone. "You guys are blowing this way out of proportion. I was being concerned. There's no need to get defensive."

“In that case I also stand as a representative for Miss Smoak, and your inquiries are not welcomed.”

Susan let out an apprehensive chuckle, never one to show that she felt intimidated. “You know, you talk about your ex-fiancé like that, kind of makes me feel like you still have feelings for her.”

“Let me make something clear to you, Susan, Felicity is my friend. She is someone important to me and I will always be on her side. So, if I ever see you attack her like that again, it won’t  just  be my sister you’ll be up against.”

She looked at him, taken aback at the sheer conviction in his voice at his defense for Felicity. “You know, you and Thea are very quick to talk for her, it’s almost as if she’s hiding something. Tell me, Oliver, what is it that you guys don't want the public to know?”

With that comment, Oliver had reached his limit. He let go of her arm and pulled away from her. The look on his face was stony and hard. It was frightening enough to send shivers down Susan’s spine.

For a moment, her thoughts went back to what she had discovered about him.  She had more than enough reason to believe that this man had  been involved  in a criminal organization  . The look on his face  just  painted a clear picture of a stone, cold Bratva member.

“On behalf of Miss Smoak, we decline to make any comment.” He stated, his tone cold and emotionless.

The response didn’t surprise her, but she still felt a rush of nerves at his look.

“I’m not hungry anymore. You can see yourself out.” With that, Oliver turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com)


End file.
